


Help Me Love You

by ExcalibursLibrary



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Peter Parker, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gay Harley Keener, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Oblivious Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spider-Man - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, parkner, selfmade villain, this started as a small fluff fic but i build a plot so now its a whole story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcalibursLibrary/pseuds/ExcalibursLibrary
Summary: Anyone want to take ‘couples counselling’ and see at what point the therapist realises we don’t know each other?That's it. That's the story. Or is it that simple?Add in some Parkner, a supportive Ned Leeds, A therapist who ships it and a mystery villain and you got yourself a story.***based of a prompt I found on social media which I build a plot around
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180





	1. Nice to know you

**Author's Note:**

> So the chapter kind of starts on twitter. I always wanted to participate in the Twitter fics but after doing this little bit--- RESPECT FOR ALL THE TWITTER FIC WRITERS  
> (also can y'all tell I'm not a twitter user HAHA, my preffered platform is Instagram xD)  
> ALSO I DONT KNOW HOW COUPLE COUNCELING WORKS THIS GOING TO BE SOME KINDERGARTEN STUFF OKAY THANKS BYE.
> 
> This work is also posted on Wattpad by the account "Benkinosophobia". Sharing on other platforms without permission is prohibited.

**Yeeter @Parkour**

Anyone want to take ‘couples counselling’ and see at what point the therapist realises we don’t know each other?

**Always Confused @WhatIsHappening**

This is genius, how did you come up with it and how can I join.

**Dylan can step on me @Starkid4ever**

Where do I sign up, man!

**Potato Boi @TheMechanic**

Interesting

**ACAB @AvengersAreCool**

Please, I really want to. Where do you live?

_View 143 more replies_

**Yeeter @Parkour**

So my tweet got a lot of attention? I was kind of joking but let’s do it! NewYork (Queens) based people HMU!

_View 37 replies_

**Private** **DM’** **s:** **@TheMechanic to @Parkour.**

**TheMechanic:** Hey Darlin’

 **TheMechanic:** Saw your tweet, I’m temporarily staying near Queens in three days.

 **TheMechanic:** Thought if you wanted to do this with no strings attached, I’d be the guy for the job.

 **TheMehanic:** That is if you’re cool with me being a guy ofcourse.

**Parkour:** OMG please

 **Parkour:** you’re like the only one that can actually make it work

 **Parkour:** and yea man no problem, I’m Bi so that’ll work.

**TheMechanic:** Cool. So do we prepare for this?

 **TheMechanic:** How much do we get to know each other beforehand?

**Parkour:** Good one. I guess I do want to have this ‘improv’ effect but it does need to be believable enough so we don’t get send away in the first 5 minutes.

 **Parkour:** How old are you btw? Not sure this’ll work if you’re like, 30 years older than me.

**TheMechanic:** I’m 17 sunshine, hbu?

 **TheMechanic:** Maybe share general info about us? That you could tell any other possible stranger too.

**Parkour:** Great! I’m 16 so that works.

 **Parkour:** Peter Parker, Science Nerd at MidtownTech and StarWars Geek.

**TheMechanic:** Harley Keener, inventor/mechanic. Apprenticeship instead of schooling.

***

Closing the Twitter app Peter looked back at his lunch tray, which was still untouched. He unexpectedly spend half his lunch period on twitter after his joking idea turned into an actual plan with this guy he just met, Harley Keener apparently.

Today is Pizza day and the conversation was a great distraction from the soggy piece of dough with pepperonis, but as hunger began to hit he was forced to turn his attention to his lunch. Damn his metabolism.

Picking up the piece he grimaces at the way the slice just loses its shape, and lifts it hesitantly to his mouth, looking up from the offending piece of food as he does.

His eyes lock onto Ned’s, who looks at him with a questioning expression. Eyebrow raise and all.

“What?” He mumbles from around the admittedly not bad tasting meal.

“You have been ignoring me for like twenty minutes already man. What is so interesting on your phone?” He asks with an almost whining tone before visibly perking up. “Is it Spidey business? Did one of the Avengers message you? Was it IronMan?”

Slightly chuckling at the enthusiasm his friend has for his ‘double’ life he swallows his bite before replying. “No Ned. Nothing like that. I just met someone on Twitter. Remember that random idea I had? He is willing to actually try it with me”

Ned’s mouth falls open for a split second before he recovers himself and goes back to his rapid fire questioning mode. “Really? You can trust this guy right? He isn’t some kind of fifty-four year old paedophile tricking you into this. Or maybe a ten year old looking for a good laugh?”

“again, No Ned. He seems cool. Seventeen by the way, so no worries.”

“Okay, cool. But Peter, aren’t most couples doing this around 40? Or at least married.”

Understanding flashes over his face before he replies, an easy smile placed on his face. “Yea usually. But when I came up with the idea I went ahead and researched if any places do ‘young relationships’ and there are. There even is one about 30 minutes from here, literally on the way to the Avengers compound.”

“Oh. So you can go there before your internship maybe”

Swiftly finishing his last bite Peter grins before standing up and pocketing his phone. “that’s the plan yea. Now let’s move, Mr. Harrington wont wait forever.” He says just as the bell rings signifying the end of lunch.

***

**TheMechanic:** Boarding now!

 **Parkour:** Fly safe!

Peter sits back on his bed with a sigh. It’s getting pretty real now. He and Harley had been getting to know each other a bit for the past three days. Just a bit though. Like he knows that Harley lives in Tennessee with his mom and little sister, Abby. He returned the information about his aunt, both giving no background info on how they ended up with missing family members. More small bits were exchanged like favourite subjects and foods, but it quite ends there.

That is the whole idea of this after all.

Harley had stated to have gotten a better internship and he will pay for the meetings if Peter was the one to set everything up. He objected for a bit but quickly learned Harley is as stubborn as one can get, and could miss the money for the joke. So here Peter was, three days later with a lot of previous DM’s, some phone calls and a confirmation email that they were expected at the building at 14.30 tomorrow.

Despite the nerves he managed to let a smile grace his face. Not only was he excited for whatever stunts he could pull during this. And he really had a plan already, he wasn’t called a mischievous little shit by Mr. Stark weekly for nothing.

No, the most funny part to him was that he was going into this blind, they hadn’t exchanged any selfies or anything, meaning that he did not know who he was looking for.

***

Isabella Bennet’s schedule for the day was a calm one. A free morning, one hour with the couple she had been working with for the past 6 months, they were near the end stages and everything seems to be going well.

She had a good lunch break before any new appointments, luckily the Overland couple wasn’t on the schedule today to take that away from her. They tended to stay overtime, and easily hit some heated arguments that kept Isabella in her offices longer than she hoped, waiting out the yelling while her lunch would go cold.

All there was to possible overthrow her peaceful day was the first appointment she had today.

Mr. Parker had called two days ago saying he and his boyfriend, Mr. Keener needed someone to help with their ongoing relationship. The relationship had been long distance for a while now but since Mr. Keener was coming back to New York the appointment was made quick to aid them in the change from long distance to short distance, and to help them with the current struggles they apparently already had.

If she was honest, she didn’t have much hope for this to begin with. Two minors with barely any experience so far who were already having trouble. So much that they deemed it fit to contact a counsellor.

Didn’t they have a parent growing up who told them that most first relationships don’t last anyways? But no matter what her first thoughts are, she was going to help them as much as she could.

And pray for herself that everything would go smoothly.

Clearing her head from those thoughts, she takes a sip of her freshly made latté and makes way to her office again to meet her new clients.

She didn’t have to wait long. After waiting for not even five minutes and sipping away the last of her latté, two boys were led into the room by secretary Mrs. Hofferson. She looked over them for a moment as they took seats. One was short, with tousled brown curls who laid unruly on his head. He had big brown eyes that were nervously looking around, not looking at the same spot for longer than two seconds.

The other was about a head taller, and quite a bit buffer too. With blond hair, freckles and piercing blue eyes that were looking at her with a sense of authority in them. A wall put in place to expect the unexpected. As they sat down, the short boy in the chair closest to the door, and the other on the love couch, gladly taking up as much space as he could she quickly noticed how they didn’t even think to sit next to each other.

Most long distance couples couldn’t wait to see each other and were usually inseparable once united. Which absolutely wasn't the case here. This seemed to either be more of a challenge than hoped, or would only last a few appointments before they realised they didn’t have much of a connection anymore.

“gentlemen, thank you for joining me today” Isabella began, clearing her throat minutely before speaking. “I’m Isabella Bennett, you can call me however you please. If you would like to introduce yourselves and say one thing you like about your partner.”

“Umh, I’m Peter. Parker. And I really like about Harley how much he cares for the people he is close to.”

Isabella observes him for a bit, noting how he looked down as he said the compliment. Almost as if he was afraid to say it. Was this relationship even a healthy one? Before she could analyze it too much and let her thoughts spiral, the other boy, presumably Mr. Keener decided to speak up.

“Obviously I’m Harley Keener and what I like about Pete here is how cute he is when he wakes up all drooling and blinking up at me like a baby bird who missed his mother.”

Oh.

***

**GuyInTheChair:** Goodluck Peter! Let’s hope he isn’t ugly. Or annoying.

 **Parkour:** wow Ned, thanks.

 **Parkour:** honestly I’m more worried about being kicked out in the first 5 minutes.

 **Parkour:** but you have your priorities for this, ill have mine. ‘kay?

 **GuyInTheChair:** Have fun and use protection ;)

Groaning Peter quickly turns off his phone before taking a good look at the building he had just arrived at. He was still across the street from it so he could have a solid moment for himself before stepping into what seems to be more like doom with every minute that passes.

He noted the light that was shining through the window of the third floor, which was odd as it’s quite a sunny day and concluded that must be Mrs. Bennet’s office.

There was no sign of a 17 year old boy yet so he went over his self made plan again. Just as he was recapping all the information he received from Harley and Mrs. Bennett a figure appeared near the entrance of the building.

He seemed to be tall, with blond hair that reflected the sunlight quite nicely. He also seemed to be looking around just like Peter was moments before. He had the feeling that, that had to be Harley.

Carefully he crossed the street and approached the building, and with that the boy too. The second his foot made contact with the steps in front of the building, the other guy’s head shot up and looked him straight in the eye.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before a sly smile graced the other boy’s features and he moved to open the door for Peter. Yep that was definitely Harley and he was already doomed.

As soon as they were inside they were greeted by an older woman, whose hair had turned grey, however you could still tell that it had been a golden blond once. She smiled sweetly for a moment before speaking.

“Are you here for the 14.30 appointment with Mrs. Bennet?” she asked, looking at both of them.

“Yes Mrs. I’m Peter, and this is Harley. My boyfriend. Yes.”

They had been inside for not even two minutes and he was already messing this up. Was it too late to go back? Harley let out a snort of laughter from beside him. Unbothered by it all the woman who greeted them spun on her heel and started walking, expected them to follow.

“I’m Samantha Hofferson, whenever you have an appointment please come to the desk and check in with me. This ones I will show you around and bring you to Mrs. Bennett personally, she is already expecting you two.” She spoke friendly but short. No nonsense but kind and Peter was sure she would have great stories to tell if you sat down with her for a cup of tea and a biscuit.

Before they knew it they were lead inside and took their seats in the white room they had just entered. Mrs. Bennett also seemed a woman who was straight to the point, as she introduced herself the moment they sat down. Even already giving them their first task when they were not even three sentences in. but she also looked kind and calculating. Professional and experienced, while being heartfelt and passionate. Peter could work with that. Try and be factly, while saying touchy stories and make up cute romance stuff. They could pull this off.

He quickly introduced himself and stated an on the spot made up fact about Harley, that might have been true based on how the guy had talked about his sister. He truly cared for her. He had his head down as he was thinking of what to expect from Harley, and what possible repsonce the therapist might give. Just planning ahead as one does at therapy.

That all went down the drain though as Harley spoke, revealing a true southern accent. A chill ran down Peter’s spine as he took in the accent that was spat so easily form the other’s tongue, until the words fully registered.

“Obviously I’m Harley Keener and what I like about Pete here is how cute he is when he wakes up all drooling and blinking up at me like a baby bird who missed his mother.”

Peter’s head shot up and looked Harley straight in the eye. He took a split second to admire the guy. He truly was handsome. Blue eyes he had never seen before, freckles that adorned most of his face and lips that were carefully formed in a smirk.

A blush covered his face, which mixed with the blush from the words the other boy had said. Peter had thought they would take it slow, build up and get to know each other at the same time as the therapist. But obviously Harley had other plans. He was here for the funny aspect of it and Peter could definitely work with that.

He slowly let himself fall back into the chair until his back hit the backrest of the chair, his expression taking on the same smirk as Harley’s, although maybe a bit held back to not make it too obvious to Mrs. Bennett.

“yes well you sleep with a stuffed bunny instead of me, so I don’t know why you expect me to not miss you when I wake up.”

Game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so---- that was something. I really tried my best to introduce this story well, but I specialise at endings, not beginnings hehe.  
> anywayssss, spelling/grammar mistakes are very possible, and you're welcome to correct them. please.  
> kudos and comments are very appreciated, I always try to reply to everyone.  
> see you hopefully at the next part!


	2. Pretending to know you

"Ned, I'm telling you, this guy is something else." Peter complained as he sat down on is best friend's bunk bed.

It was about thirty minutes after his first appointment with Harley with Mrs. Bennett and he was already exhausted. He was supposed to patrol tonight but his mind was plagued with thoughts of the day.

Harley Keener had really surprised him. Not only was he more charming and handsome than he expected, he had also prepared more for this than Peter had planned.

They had agreed of course to mess around. That was the whole point of this. Peter just hadn't expected that Harley would start like this at day one already.

But it did made him think. Harley spoke a false fact, and Peter couldn't deny the claim, or it would appear as if they were not actually together.

Whatever they would say, they'd have to go along with it.

Ned Leeds looked at his best friend next to him, who seemed to be going through a whirlwind of thoughts all at ones. He was slightly worried for his friend, but that was also overshadowed by the childish grin he wore. Peter hadn't stopped talking about this guy yet. Not on the phone on his way to the apartment, and it's the first thing to come to attention inside as well.

A mischievous expression adorned his face, before he discreetly shook it off, not wanting Peter to notice his own thought process. As he was sure, that Peter his plan had already been ruined by his own feelings.

"Okay but if this guy is playing around like that, shouldn't you too?" he decided to ask his friend, bringing the attention to the matter at hand. Getting Peter and Harley together that is.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Peter replied, slightly rhetorical, seeing that Ned just stated the same thing. "I mean I did go along to it already when replying"

Ned shot up; "Exactly! But next time, you start it. Surprise the guy. Let's see if this Keener figure can think on the spot too. He must have prepared everything on his flight here. Give him something he doesn't expect"

"But what if Mrs. Bennett realises something is up then. I don't want to be the reason this is already ruined!" Peter groaned out, helplessly raising his arms before dramatically letting them flop down. His body mirroring the motion and he lifelessly fell down on the old mattress.

"Well at least it was fun then. It's not going to be fun if you take the safe route and worry about it forever. Rather short and enjoyable. Come on dude, you know I'm right."

They stared at each other for what could gave been minutes but was most probably only about six seconds before Peter gave in, his head drooping down, hiding his expression. His tell tale sign of "Yes I'll go along with it but I'm not exactly sure yet"

"That's the spirit man! Okay, do we have any ideas already?"

Peter's signature grin reappeared on his face with that.

"Dude, Of course I do."

***

"Are you crazy?"

"Come on, you know its true, it's scientif-"

"No. We are not starting this again!"

"Why not?"

"It'll tear our relationship apart!"

"Well then gentlemen, good thing you have arrived in the office. Take a seat"

Isabella Bennett heard her appointment approach her office room the second they stepped inside the building. Mr. Parker's voice sounding more desperate the closer they came, while Mr. Keener sounded as Cock-sure as he did last week, almost knowing that no argument could rise against his words.

Isabella never expected the appointments with these clients to go swimmingly from the start, but never has she needed to break up an argument before the couple even set foot in the room.

First time for everything she supposes.

"Mr. Parker, can you tell me what the problem is?" She asks the moment they sit down, not too faithful that the silence would last.

Peter Parker heaved out a sigh before beginning to talk. Although Harley usually carried himself with confidence, his words were usually chosen in favour of results, not honesty. Which is why she looked at Peter first.

"It's nothing Mrs. Bennett. Harley is just being annoying again." She just forgot he was too polite sometimes.

"I'm not annoying, just speaking the truth"

"It's not the truth!" Peter seems to yell out before being able to stop himself, if the hand he smacked against his mouth is any sign.

"It is though! Water is wet!"

Isabella must admit that that was not the topic she expected. It temporarily silences her as she tries to figure out how these boys in front of her worked together, and why petty things like these work the other up so much.

"Water is the literal definition of wet-ness. Dirt is dirty, household cleaners are clean, and Water Is Wet!" Harley all but shouts. A sense of authority taking over his tone, breaking the silence, while demanding it at the same time.

"That's so wrong? Water is water, not wet. It makes things wet, it isn't wet itself."

"water molecules make things wet with touch. Water on water is water molecules touching other water molecules. Water on top of water is making water wet"

"Okay, but what if there is only one water molecule, then its not wet itself, but would still make something else wet if you drop it on something. Therefore your theory is incorrect"

"Peter that makes no sense, when do you ever have just one water molecule?"

"OMG I'm breaking up with you"

That brings Isabella back to the situation for a moment who immediately cuts in. Her posture broadening in hopes of gaining attention, her voice slightly levelled above the two teenagers before her.

She swore she would try her best with these boys, and she would not fail at the second appointment- definitely not caused by water of all things.

"I understand you two haven't been together for a long while, due to Mr, Keener's living situation, but I definitely think you two have to be together more."

***

Peter immediately blushes at the sudden statement done by Mrs. Bennett, feeling very put on the spot. Of course the two of them hadn't spend much time together, this was literally their second meeting. But as he looks over at Harley, he quickly goes back into game mode.

Harley's face showes a contemplating expression. Mrs. Bennett could have picked this up as him thinking back to things they have done together, counting back dates and such. While Peter knew Harley was just thinking of what to say next.

They could plan a lot, but they would always have to improvise on Mrs. Bennett's words.

"You both have probably many hobbies and conversations and could think of lots of things. However maybe you should learn to appreciate the moments of silence together. You can not fill up every second of every day with conversations."

"As in a movie date?" Harley said from his spot on the love couch.

"That's a great idea, Mr Keener. It's not for nothing a general date, and you both could have fun while silently watching a movie together. Maybe we can take the time to work out the planning and dating etiquette for the theatre? Who pays for example."

"Oh can I choose the movie?" Peter immediately asked. It wasn't often that he really liked a movie, and he wasn't going to sit in uncomfortable silence next to a stranger without something good to watch.

"No thanks, I don't need to watch even more Star Wars, we have seen that enough by now."

Peter's mouth temporarily fell open. First of all, Harley remembered that he liked Star Wars and is already using the little bit of information against him. Second of all, he is declining Star Wars. Who does that? Ned would never betray him like that.

The conversation Peter and Ned had shoots through the former's mind. If Harley wants to play it like this, he at least he could make it fun for himself.

"Well I'm not letting you choose either. I'm not in the mood for another Twilight marathon. And don't you dare and make me watch another My Little Pony film."

Harley lets out a gasp at that. His hand flying to his chest, laying close to his heart. Giving off an astounded expression, acting like he was genuinely shocked by Peter's words. Maybe he was, but for the reason that he didn't expect the improvised comeback.

"How dare you bring my guilty pleasures into this. I watched those with you in confidence!"

Peter has to focus on keeping his laugh in. Harley must have realised that he must go along to whatever is being said, or Mrs. Bennett would become suspicious.

"I'm sorry babe- Peter starts to say, the term of endearment temporarily feeling foreign on his tongue. "but I prefer to avoid watching those, especially when it appeared that you love Twilight Sparkle more than me"

"Oh that's low, Parker"

"Oh yeah? As low as I am on your list of crushes. Who am I underneath, Pinkie Pie? Or perhaps I'm below Edward, Mr. 'Team Jacob'.

Peter says, an accusing tone lacing his words. There is a playful air to it, finding this funnier the longer it progressed. He tries to hide it by crossing his arms over his chest, but the secretive smirk Harley sends him might let on that he isn't doing well enough at his acting job.

"Alright gentlemen, that's enough. Maybe can come up with something else. What about a dinner date? Small talk, a good meal, no time limit like a movie. How about it boys?"

"Sounds good to me" Harley says, with Peter nodding along. Food was always the right choice.

"So Darlin', where do you want to eat"

"It doesn't matter, you pick."

"Meaning that McDonalds' alright?"

"No? I don't want that. That's not even a good place for a date."

"And suddenly it does matter where we eat." Harley says with a sigh, letting his head fall against the back-rest, "I swear you are the girl in this relationship"

"Okay what about Pizza Hut?" Peter offers before Mrs. Bennett can interrupt with her 'oh so wise words', Wanting to see how long they could let this play out.

"Pizza, really now. That's so standard."

Peter scoffs at that: "Who is the girl now, Keener" He bellows back.

"Maybe Burger King? I mean, it's better than McDonalds." Harley finally says after having stared Peter in the eye for a bit, almost as if he wanted to challenge him a bit before actually making a point again.

"Again, No. next."

"KFC then"

"Can you stop with the fast food places?" He responds almost desperately. Of course the tastes is good, but his metabolism wouldn't particularly thank him an hour later, and neither is it very 'date like'. "Or once again, I want to break up."

It seems that with that Mrs. Bennett remembers she can give input too, as she immediately says; "How about with every place you want to turn down, you give your own suggestion in return. Don't just critique the other, build to a conclusion."

"Fine." Harley manages to grunt out, before pointing his attention to Peter, hinting that it's his turn.

"Maybe Thai?"

"Who even eats that?" Harley asks astound. "No thanks, Mexican perhaps?"

"Definitely not. I have eaten that far too often lately" Peter grumbles, "Olive Garden?" He hesitantly says, seeing the awaiting look Mrs. Bennett was giving him when he hadn't offered his own conclusion after about two minutes.

"That'll do" Harley says, giving a satisfied nod.

"well since you did the honour of picking the location, I'll take the turn to pay. See you tonight, Sunshine."

Peter quickly looks up at that, seeing Harley suddenly halfway out of the door already. "Hey wait, tonight? And you know I can pay-." He lingers off, seeing as that Harley had already left the room, and the sound of the elevator coming up got louder by the second.

Huffing he turns to Mrs. Bennett while closing his jacket up, getting ready to leave himself.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennett, We will let you know how it went. I will leave now as well, we must have kept you here long enough." He said before rushing out.

They indeed had stayed a bit over time, but Isabella wasn't too bothered by it.

Anyone would have been interested in these boy's their argument and most importantly their chemistry. And with Peter walking out of the building, a blush covering his face, Harley already running down the street, on the phone with his sister, Mrs. Bennett wrapped up the meeting by writing her report. A gentle smile gracing her face as she retold the events and added in her hypothesis. Maybe all hope wasn't lost yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is short and took way too long, I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> I do want to introduce some more people into the story, and hint to some more Spider-man because that is definitly happening too.
> 
> I hope that you like what I did manage to write, comment and give kudo's if that is something you want to do. they do make my day. 
> 
> I will try to get the next chapter out in a week or earlier. 
> 
> and reminder, that you're always welcome to correct any mistakes, ask for requests or even give me some funny arguments etc that you want to see in here! I read every comment.


	3. There He Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a day too late, hope you still enjoy.
> 
> by the way, I started this book from a social media prompt, without a real plan. I just wanted to see it happen so I wrote it myself, without figuring everything out??
> 
> I MADE A WHOLE PLOT. hopefully everything works together now and there are minimum plotholes and unanswered questions when this is finished.
> 
> anywayss, here is the new chapter, hope you like it.

Tony Stark has always been a man that likes to know what is going on around him.

Only if he cares about it of course. That what does not spike his interest, he has people for.

For example; Pepper Potts who is the CEO of his company and makes most decisions there. Tony isn't much bothered by surprise meetings or new contracts being shoved in his face beside the fact that he has to deal with those in the first place.

Suppose you still have to do something at the company your name is on. Also because Pepper had not seemed interested in "PottsIndustries".

Then there was SHIELD, which Tony didn't care much about until it involved him. Fury had it handled, and when needed Barton and Romanov where there for information exchange and mission reports.

The things he does care about are in his opinion bigger. The world and its safety for example. Always keeping an eye on the news to see what is going on and where he could possibly help. This includes things as terrorist attacks and war, but also nation wide poverty or health care.

He also looked at the bigger picture. Contemplating about how to slow and hopefully reverse global warming, and busied himself with the water, oceans and creatures in it.

Overall Tony Stark cared about a lot, but what he perhaps cared most about was his family. That was the biggest thing for him.

After a troubling past that was already spend in fame, with people he could not trust, he became quite wary.

And as things progressed, he just craved to know more about what is happening around him.

Researching every employee until nothing was missed, double, no- triple checking security footage whenever the slightest mishap happens and even having constant reminders from what his loved ones are doing, given by FRIDAY.

Because although Tony did not always care about what his friends were doing, he did care about them and their safety.

Whenever Pepper flew out for a conference meeting, Tony was to be notified. If Happy had run into some trouble during a security shift, he looked into it. And if his pseudo kid needed decent sums of money every week or so, then Tony wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey old man!" Harley bellows, a grin on his face as he approaches Tony in his lab.

"Hey kiddo. What you up to?" It was a casual question, one he asked many times with an air of indifference about him. He lets the words take up but a moment of time making it appear that it was standard small talk, a conversation starter. While to Tony it was anything but.

"Nothing much." Harley says while taking a seat next to his mentor on the work bench. "Nice to be here is all."

"I have to agree with you there. It's been far too long since we hung out bud. How about we have a good old mechanics day. Got some old cars we could toy around with." Tony offers smugly while trying to ruffle Harley's hair.

If Peter doesn't like it, no way in hell Harley accepts the gesture but he tries anyways.

"Sounds pretty appealing, but I'm afraid I have to say no."

"What do you mean, no?" Tony asks, turning away from his project to fully face Harley, appalled at being declined.

"I've got this important appointment to go to." He answers vaguely.

"what, an appointment? You just got back from one."

"yes, we'll this is a follow up. And it won't bode me well if I'm not there."

Tony lets out a deep breath before rubbing a hand over his face, getting everything together for a moment. "Kid, I'm not mad that you got hobby's and such, but I flew you over here so we could hang out. You know, good old times but without the crisis. What's so important that you can't even be here? Better yet, need money for, for projects that I'm not even caught up with."

Harley perks up at that last sentence, completely skipping everything else the man had said. "Yes, about that. Could I have a bit extra. You know for the follow up appointment. I normally wouldn't ask but couldn't exactly see this one coming, you know?"

"You're serious right now?"

When receiving just a nod in reply, another sigh escapes his lips. He knew teenagers weren't easy to follow, but this was ridiculous.

"I'll be here all day tomorrow. We can listen to as much rock music as we want, and eat as many pizza's as we can manage." Harley supplemented.

"Fine." Relenting Tony grabs his phone to send another $100 into Harley's temporary account. "Just this one time, alright? You're lucky I can miss it." Tony says with a hollow laugh.

"Where are you going anyways, kiddo?" but as he looks up to ask the question, he catches Harley halfway out the door already.

"Thanks old man! See you later"

"You- Harley! Where ar- Okay. Be back before midnight, or your mom will have my head."

"Bye Tony"

And with a last wave he was gone, leaving Tony to himself.

Tony Stark has always been a man that likes to know what is going on around him.

And this situation, certainly worried him.

***

**@TheMechanic:** See you there at 7, don't be late

 **@Parkour:** Yes, mom xD

 **@Parkour:** Wait, 7? It's already 6.30?

 **@TheMechanic:** Hurry up then, Star Wars boy. Meet you at the door.

 **@TheMechanic:** It's 7.15. how far do you live man.

 **@TheMechanic:** I'm not sure I'd call 7.40 fashionably late.

 **@TheMechanic:** Don't it's almost 8. You coming man?

As the clock on his phone hits 8:00, Harley lets his head fall back against the wall he is sitting against, phone carelessly slipping through his fingers.

He had been standing in front of Olive Garden for about hour before slowly starting to loose hope. The people inside had been giving him questioning glances after about twenty minutes. A waiter had even approached him twice, asking him why he was standing in front of the building for so long, and if he could help with anything. At that Harley had just send another message to Peter before finally just sitting down against the wall.

At this point, he didn't know what to feel or think. Somewhere he was mad. Very mad. Who starts an idea, and then doesn't even show up for the higher stages of the plan.

On the other hand, Harley couldn't help but be concerned. He'd probably deny it if anyone asked him, but this wasn't Rose Hill. The tiny town that he lives in, where everyone knows each other. Better yet, where nothing happens.

But this is New York, the city that never sleeps. Something happens here, always. And sometimes, those things aren't good. The crime rates in Rose Hill are absolutely laughable compared to where he is right now.

And so he worries.

Admittedly, he might be disappointed too. He had actually been excited for the appointment, if blowing off Tony was any indication.

Granted, he doesn't know Peter well. At all. But he would be lying to say he doesn't want to know more.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he has already realised that this might be a failed plan already. "Relationship counselling without knowing each other." What happens when he does want to know him?

What if he is in too deep already.

His feelings and worries are halted by the loud honk of a Taxi. Harley momentarily shoots forward, hoping it might be Peter. Silly thoughts.

The yellow vehicle halts in front of Harley's spot on the ground for a brief moment, the person inside- appearing to be a middle aged man from what he could see, makes eye contact with him through the windows. A silent moment where the world halts around them. And then as if nothing happens, the driver hits the pedal again and drives off, around the corner and out of sight.

The weird interaction had broken something inside of Harley. He scowls at himself for thinking that it could have been Peter. All last bits of hope falling down the drain when the older looking man appeared in his vision, through the slightly tinted car windows.

Sparing one glance down the road, and back to the restaurant, he takes out his phone from beside him.

 **TheMechanic:** Thanks for that. See you next week at Mrs. Bennett's office, if you even bother to show up for that.

And with that he pockets his phone, and makes his way back to the tower.

***

Peter Parker was rushing around his apartment. Apparently he had a 'date' with Harley in less than thirty minutes, and Olive Garden was about 25 minutes away. 'Peter is last to arrive' strikes again.

He quickly picks up a black and grey squared flannel from the back of his closet, giving it a quick 'sniff test' before haphazardly throwing it on.

He had never actually worn it before, beside the Christmas dinner his class had hosted. Which is also the only reason he owns it. Wanting something a bit more cleaned up looking than a science t-shirt without having to buy an actual jacket or blazer.

This occasion seems to request a reappearance, although Peter didn't know why he felt the need to change in the first place. Probably because it's technically a dinner with a stranger, good impressions and the like.

Sparing a brief glance at his suit, he quickly makes up his mind and runs out without it. He can patrol after finishing homework.

However after only being outside for not even two minutes, still setting pace for the subway, he realises that leaving the suit at home was a mistake as a loud explosion rings out from a few blocks away.

He halts momentarily, not wanting to let Harley down. But as another explosion makes itself know, loud and echoing, followed by the sound of crumbling buildings- he is forced to go back. Spider-Man cannot ignore this.

He's in the suit and a few blocks farther than before in a moments time. Destruction and the sounds accompanying it obscuring his senses. Buildings meeting the ground with rapid succession only seconds after being hit by a faintly familiar purple blasts.

A fire hydrant had been knocked right of the street by what appears to be a roof, aggressively spouting water into the destructive scenery.

People run around, screaming. Cars driving over the speed limit, narrowly avoiding each other and the rubble that is quickly ascending towards the ground.

In the midst of it all is a person. Flying right in the middle of the street, about 30 feet into the air. Dressed in a white get-up, a mask and hood obscuring their face. Flying may not be the correct word however. The person is balanced on something akin to a Hover Board, calmly floating in place, surrounded by chaos.

Most distinguishable is the cape around their shoulders, flowing in the wind created by the impact of the destruction. The mask and cape gave off a 'hero-like vibe'. Peter would have thought this was a new superhero, if it wasn't for the blaster in their hands, firing purple blasts.

Peter flinches back from his place on the roof as another person lets out a high shriek, just before narrowly escaping the metal of a falling streetlamp. It sets him into action, quickly attaching a web to a building that seems unharmed so far, swinging himself closer to the cause of distraction.

"What are we doing here?" He yells out as he is just a few feet away from the villain.

It appears to have perked the flying person's attention as they turn towards Spider-Man, blaster raising. Instead of verbalising a reply though, they answer the question by firing another blast right where peter just situated himself.

"Hey, wow. Can't we talk about this?" Spider-Man jumps over the villain, landing on the other side of them, leaning onto the remains of a wall.

He is blown away from his new position before being able to even anticipate an answer, having to shoot webs at random in hopes of catching something to safe him. Unsuccessfully.

He harshly lands on the ground, the pain so immediate that he knows he will still see the bruises after arriving home.

He looks up to study his opponent for a bit longer, the usual 'talk, defend, attack' plan not working out.

There is destruction almost everywhere, so much that it seems to be just a game of 'how much can I ruin the city'. However at a closer look, Peter notices that there only is being fired where people are.

Aiming for casualties then. Fun.

After inspecting a bit more, and avoiding some new hot rubble he notices another thing.

Every building is hit differently. Almost in a specific way.

A man runs out of his house, looking back inside, fearing that his house would collapse. The purple blast breaks through the ceiling, destroying everything.

A woman is standing in front of her door, a baby securely wrapped in her arms. She is rapidly looking around to find a safer place, fearing her life and her baby's. a blast hits the pavement, before her feet, making the woman launch into the air from the impact. Unconsciously she looses hold of the baby, who lands almost straight into the crater that has appeared where they just stood.

Peter shoots a web towards the child while jumping forward himself, lessening the distance.

He catches the newborn in his arms, trying to hold the baby as gently as possible before quickly making his way over to the mother.

It isn't as easy though, since his interference has reminded the caped villain of his presence who practically zooms closer to them.

He quickly hands the baby over to the mother before turning to face the villain.

To his surprise, neither make a move. The villain seems to be observing him now, instead of the other way around. Peter's spider senses rise up a bit in warning, as if the villain was staring right through his mask and straight into his soul.

They advance a step towards him, making Peter automatically take a step back, nearing another building that seems to be hit on the side, the wall crumbling and nearly falling over. Quick flashes of a falling warehouse shoot through his mind.

His Spidey-Sense yell at him a moment later, too late to avoid the blast that's being shot to the unstable building, a large chunk of wall falling down rapidly due to its weight.

Peter braces for impact, trying to shut out earlier memories. His arms fall slightly as the large chunk of concrete ends up on his hands, the sound of breaking bones filling the air.

He falters momentarily before coming back to himself. Last time it was a whole building, this time its just a wall.

By the sound of it, the unknown villain is powering up their Hover Board to continue on, so he has to be quick.

Ignoring the pain in his wrist, he changes his hold on the piece of wall before lowering it to the ground, his body crouching with it. When it's close to the ground, Peter swiftly removes his hands, the wall loudly meeting the ground as he does.

For a brief second he lets himself breath. Eyes closed, dispelling previous trauma, and pushing away incoming ones. For just a moment everything is peacefully silent.

As soon as he feels like he is ready to go again he looks up to try and find his attacker. Only to see them disappear around the corner, blaster nowhere in sight.

What a fruitless battle. They left. They straight up just left.

He is happy that it ended though. Even though he took a moment to recap, exhaustion quickly creeps back in. He just hopes that the mystery villain was tired out as well. Maybe a bit intimidated by him, so they won't come back. Flying off on their Hover Board, or even running after a cab.

That's a funny image, a villain in a taxi.

Peter practically jumps back as he feels his phone vibrate in the hidden pocket form his suit. Quickly taking out the device and unlocking it.

 **TheMechanic:** Thanks for that. See you next week at Mrs. Bennett's office, if you even bother to show up for that.

Harley. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have never written a fight scene before the pacing feels so off kjgff
> 
> anyways mystery, angst and plot has started!!
> 
> hope you like it. please comment/send kudos if you do, you dont have to but it does matter to me.


End file.
